


Cold

by my_own_reality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Self Harm, Alpha Comfort, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta, Beta Liam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Liam needs a hug, Liam's Scared, Nightmares, Poor Liam, Scott Helps, Scott gives good hugs, Scott's a good alpha, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_reality/pseuds/my_own_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just wants to feel safe. Who better to help him then his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Liam remembers the cold of being stuck down the well. It seeped into his bones, made his muscles ache and his fingers numb. It haunts him, wakes him shivering in the middle of the night scrambling for more blankets. He never gets back to sleep. 

It gets worse after the Berserkers. He never feels safe and he never feels warm. When he wakes to darkness his blood is cold and stains the sheets where his claws fought the phantom foes of his nightmares. He starts doing his own laundry. 

He spends hours awake, staring at his ceiling resisting the urge to run to the only person who ever manages to make his feel safe. His eyes bruise and his shoulders slump, his hands constantly rubbing together to try and generate heat to his icy fingers from the minute he wakes to the hours later when he finally spies his Alpha in the halls and he’s flooded with warmth. Because if Scott’s there, Liam’s safe. 

It’s a strained pattern and Liam stays consistent for months, wakes scared, sleeps scared, doesn’t bother Scott. Until it’s two in the morning and god, it’s a really bad night and there’s blurs in his vision and stinging in his eyes, his sheets torn and the gaping wound in his arm already beginning to close. He can feel their eyes, hear the clack of bones and rattling breaths, don’t look up, don’t look up, dammit, don’t look up. He’s so tired, so bone achingly tired, his mind is weak and so is his resolve because he’s so. Damn. Tired. 

Liam’s out the window, bare feet on pavement and running for all he’s worth away from the reek of old bones and dead flesh. Before he even realises where he’s going, he’s at Scott’s door with a hand raised to knock even though it seems too mundane in this nightmare he’s been living. He knocks anyway, knuckles tapping softly at the wood with the other hand scrubbing at his eyes and half hoping no-one will answer. It takes Scott 56 seconds to come to the door, even though Liam wasn’t counting, and his face is full of guarded concern. His eyes drop to the wilting Beta at his doorstep and his expression softens.  
“Liam?”  
The Beta looks up timidly and almost sobs, only a few tears making it from his eyes in his struggle to keep them at bay because he’s just too damn tired. Scott slides an arm around him and Liam almost breaks under the blanket of comfort that falls on him just being with his Alpha. Scott guides him into the house, sits him on the sofa with a hand on either shoulder, crouching in front of him just below eye level.  
“What’s going on?” Scott’s voice is gentle, coaxing.  
“I-,” Liam feels stupid, this is stupid, he’s running scared like a two year old afraid of the Boogieman.  
“Hey, it’s okay, you can tell me,” Liam’s starring at his twisting fingers and Scott ducks trying to meet his eye.  
“I can feel them,” Liam is so quiet Scott doubts he would hear him if he was human. “I see them everywhere and I’m always cold and I can’t sleep. I’m always scared.”  
“Are you scared now?” Liam still won’t meet his gaze but shakes his head softly.  
Scott smiles ever so slightly “It’s okay to be scared, Liam. Everyone gets scared. And it’s okay to ask for help,” Liam still won’t meet his gaze but Scott thinks he sees tears in his eyes refusing to fall. “You’re always welcome here, especially if this is where you feel safe.”  
“I-it’s not here, it’s. It’s when I’m with you,” Liam says it like he doesn’t really want Scott to hear it, but he does and something inside him clicks and he understands. A Beta needs his Alpha. Liam needs Scott.  
“Liam, look at me,” Scott tilts the young teenagers chin to meet his eyes. “I am always here. You can always come to me,” Scott stares him straight in the eyes “I will keep you safe.”  
That’s all it takes and the dam bursts and Liam’s sobbing quietly, needing that promise more than he ever realised. Scott gathers the younger into him, Liam’s face pressed into his shoulder, one hand rubbing his back while the other cradles the back of his head as he weeps. 

It takes Liam a long time to cry himself to sleep but, he doesn’t dream that night and when he wakes up, curled up in Scott’s bed with the other boy sleeping in his desk chair, he’s warm and safe. It’s a nice feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world to me and I would love to take any requests anyone has.


End file.
